


Terrierific Adventures

by MelodyLepetit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Cuddling & Snuggling, Multi, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyLepetit/pseuds/MelodyLepetit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron is slipped a potion by George. Night time wanderings ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terrierific Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted on LiveJournal for the HP_Silencio fest for 2015. Thank you to my lovely Beta's HikoriChan and AdelaideArcher. Prompt and prompter information can be found at the end of the story.
> 
> Harry Potter and all recognizable characters and settings are the property of J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.

Ron accepted one last glass of butterbeer from George on his way up to his room at Hogwarts. Everyone had come back to celebrate the second anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts and Harry’s magnificent defeat of Tom ‘Lord Voldemort’ Riddle. Ron wandered drunkenly through the halls of Hogwarts to the guest quarters where the Golden Trio and the rest of the Weasley family were staying. Finding his room, he staggered in and put the drink on the bedside table, then he sat heavily on the bed and started slowly removing his trainers and socks, and fumbling drunkenly with the fastenings of his jeans. Dress robes had been abandoned after the public had left the celebration and it was only those veterans remaining behind. 

Ron gave up on his jeans and tossed back the drink that George had given him on his way up to bed. The butterbeer didn’t quite taste the same as always, but he put the glass down, crawled into bed, and waited for the drowsy feeling of drunkenness to morph into sleep. 

He woke with a start a short while later, unable to comprehend what he was seeing and feeling. His body felt furry and the smells in his room were intense: the alcohol from the party and the smoke from someone’s pipe, even the food they ate at dinner hours earlier lingered in his nose. He tried to stand up and realised that he was already standing, on four legs, on the bed, and he was no taller than a small dog, a very small dog. Carefully he walked over to the side of the bed where he could see the chest of drawers with a mirror on top of it. He gave a startled yip at the sight of himself; he was a small reddish yorkshire terrier. 

He jumped down from the bed and slipped out a crack in the sloppily closed door. He was on a mission to find George and make him set him to rights somehow. He tried to yell for his brother, but it seemed his voice was totally useless unless he wanted to bark. 

Out in the hallway he lost his way, all the myriad of scents and sounds distracting him from his original goal. It was such a unique way to travel and to see the world. In this strange, some might even say cute animal form, he was curiously unaffected by the alcohol he’d consumed earlier. He decided in an instant to search through the rooms where all the Weasley family members were staying and see if he could find out what they were up to after the night of raucous partying. He could only imagine the things he might see. 

The first room across the hall from him was his parents’, if he remembered correctly. The magic of Hogwarts seemed to be opening all of the doors for him. He cautiously pawed the door open a bit further and looked up at the bed to see his father spooned around his mother, both parents covered with the duvet to ward of the chill of the Hogwarts castle at night. Not wanting to disturb their peaceful slumber, he turned around and wandered out into the hall again. Walking on four paws instead of two feet was a bit challenging. He was awkward and slow, but he could feel himself learning how best to move around. 

He moved down the hall to Bill and Fleur's room. As they were older and married, Ron fully expected to see them in a position similar to his parents. Nothing could have prepared Ron for what his little puppy eyes saw when he finally nosed his way into his eldest brother’s room. Fleur was naked, tied to the bed spread eagle, red leather cuffs around her ankles and wrists. A black blindfold covered her eyes and a red ball gag stretched her perfectly pink lips. Bill was standing on the opposite side of the bed from the door and held a two-tone candle of Gryffindor red and Beauxbatons blue in his hand; it was lit and he was slowly dripping the melted wax onto the tips of Fleur’s breasts. There was already drying wax on her stomach around her naval. With his heightened senses, Ron could smell her arousal and hear her moans as the wax hit her skin. Completely put off by this scene, Ron once again turned around and ran from the room. 

The next room he came to smelled of scented candles and parchment. He poked his snout around the door and sure enough saw Hermione Granger lounging on the bed reading what looked to be some sort of textbook in fuzzy looking pajamas. She had a candle lit on the bedside table which is where the scent was coming from in waves. She looked relaxed and peaceful but he couldn’t help himself. He ran into her room and jumped up on her bed startling a scream from her. He quickly jumped onto her lap and started licking her face. She shrieked again, hurting his sensitive canine ears before he got the hint and ran off her bed and out the door. 

Down the hall he heard the sounds of male voices raised in what sounded like a fight. His nose told him that there was sweat in the air and a hint of arousal. He headed for the door at the very end of the hall and was absolutely horrified to see his brother Charlie bent over the end of the huge four poster bed that dominated the room. He was being rammed into by Neville, while his lips stretched tightly around Seamus Finnegan’s engorged red prick. Terrier Ron let out a wounded-sounding whimper and then left to try once again to find George to reverse this terrible potion. 

There were only three more doors on this hallway: Harry’s room, Ginny’s room, and George’s room between them. He headed for what he knew to be Harry’s room and found the door tightly shut against his best efforts to open it. He placed his front paws on the wood of the door and pushed his entire weight of his little terrier body against it, but still it did not budge. Giving it up as a lost cause, he went to Ginny’s room. 

Thinking he would find his little sister asleep in her bed, he did not expect to see Harry Potter’s backside thrusting gently into what appeared to be his sister--if the legs wrapped around Harry’s waist were anything to go by. It looked to Ron like a very tender sexual experience, but he was still incredibly put out by the sight of his best mate and sister clearly doing very adult things that his sister definitely should not know how to do. With only a short low growl back in his canine throat, Ron left that scene. 

He found George leaning against the door frame of the last room in the hall. He ran right up to him and jumped at his knees to get his attention. George looked down and the gleaming amusement in his eyes was the last thing Ron remembered seeing before waking up incredibly hung over in his bed the following morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: He was hit with a stray spell or potion, and now he's been turned into an animal.
> 
> Prompter: rzzmg from LiveJournal


End file.
